


I'm with you

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, He would even die for him, He would save him, Hurt, Killer would do everything in his might for Kid, friendship till death and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: Killer is trapped and hurt and he was sure he was going to die.





	I'm with you

**“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”**

Slowly he pushed his long bangs out of his face for having a better vision of his surroundings. It was mostly dark in this hole in the ground. He could hear some liquid dribbling down to the ground and the stench of metal makes it almost unbearable to breath. He didn’t know how long he had been out. Biting his bottom lip to suppress any sounds of agony he sat up and immediately wrapped his arm around his torso. At least two ribs must be broken like it seems. His breathing was shallow but mostly even. 

So tired. 

He was so goddamn tired. He wanted nothing but to sleep at least for two decades or maybe longer. He wanted to sigh or better cough his hurting lungs out, but he hold it back because he knew it would just hurt even more and wouldn’t be helpful at all. His head hurt as did his whole body like it seemed but the primary pain was coming from his ribs, his left leg and his right shoulder. He always had been good in analysing his wounds and also those from his nakamas.

His nakamas. His family.

Suddenly he wanted to jump up and make sure his family wasn’t in this unknown shithole as well. But he couldn’t jump up so he tried the second logical thing he could think of.

“Captain?” 

The blackness around him answered with silence. Wasn’t he with him? Panic was roaring its ugly head inside his tightening chest, but he was also kind of glad he didn’t got an answer. Kid wasn’t like that. He would scream and yell even in pain. Mostly while being in pain! 

“Captain! Are you here?”

Again he was graced with silence. Nothing. No one. He was all alone. He is going to die in this shit hole all alone. He could feel a tear slipping out of the corner of his right eye and he closed them. He didn’t wanted to die alone, but neither did he wanted Kid to die here. He wanted him to become king of the pirates after all and he couldn’t fulfill his dream, when he would die here.

“Thank god…”

A sound next to him made him freeze on the spot. He could hear someone breathing next to him. Oh no. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t what he wanted. Please, please everything what he holds dear, please … 

“...Kira…?” 

He let his head drop back against the brick wall behind his back, immediately regretting it instantly. His head hurts and it was almost exploding. He could see stars in the darkness behind his eyes. Of course he wasn’t so lucky in the end. Of course it had to be him. Not anyone else but ...

“Yeah… I’m… I’m here Kiddo.”

The blond male sighed softly and tried to change the weight off of his hurted side to the other, less hurting one. He wasn’t alone after all. That was good. But he didn’t wanted his best friend to die here. He wanted him to be safe and to fulfill his dream… 

“Kira… I think.. we going to die here…”

Those words had him even more freezing than the wall behind him. It wasn’t surprising for him, when Kid got all level headed and down to earth like he was right now. Sadly. It wasn’t new for Killer. It would be new for everyone else tho. But noone was here after all. Only the two of them. 

Killer opened his eyes for the darkness and he could see the shadowy outlines of his best friend. Of his captain. Of… the reason he’s still alive and most of the time sane. He got him down to earth again. All the time it had been Kid who got him down to earth. He had always loved that about the redhead. The loudmouth. His captain. The man he had trusted his life with. He couldn’t picture his life without the redhead. Since they had been younger he had been looking after Kid. He had his back all the time. And he knew the other had his as well.

“Yes… I think so too.”

He had always been honest with Kid. He always had been and he wouldn’t stop now. Mostly not now while looking right into the face of death. He could already smell the foul breath of a wet stony grave they were currently trapped. 

“Kira?”

His voice wasn’t as booming and dominant. His voice was small and tiny, just like back when he had been a child. When he had been a child he had been afraid and scared almost all the time. Afraid of getting caught. Afraid of getting killed. Afraid of surviving another day in this world which seemed too big and also too small for someone like him. For someone like them. 

**“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”**

An almost relieved sounding sigh could be heard, well he could hear it at last. His own breathing hitched and he bit his bottom lip. He could hear a wet coughing beside him. It was twisting his guts and his heart. He hated hearing his best friend, his CAPTAIN, so weak and small. Like… he had already given up.

“I know.. I know Kira… thanks… I… I don’t wanna die alone…”

He closed his eyes again and let out a deep breath he didn’t knew he had been holding in for so damn long like it seems. It hurted when he let it out. It was frustrating that he had been right again. It hurted and it wasn’t helpful at all.

“You won’t die alone. And not now.”

At least he hoped so. He hoped the rest of the crew had gotten away and maybe find someone to help them out. Maybe they have some bad luck in the end? Maybe… maybe they won’t die in here. But even if…

“Even if… I’m glad having you beside me. I’m glad having you with me. As… my friend. My captain… Thank you Kid. For giving… me a purpose in life.”

“Hey… Kira?”

“Hm?”

“Stop babbling so much..”


End file.
